The present invention is related to a mask for use in manufacturing of a semiconductor device and is related to a method that may involve the mask.
A semiconductor device, such as a memory device or a logic device, may include a transistor. The transistor may include a source electrode and a drain electrode. In a process for manufacturing the semiconductor device, a source line and drain contact terminal respectively connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode may need to be formed, such that the transistor may be properly connected to a peripheral circuit and/or to other elements.